Band 2: Lebe wohl, Wellensittich. Gute Nacht, Schwester.
Kapitelliste * Kapitel 008: Chasing Chad - Jagd auf Chad * Kapitel 009: Monster and a Transfer (Struck Down) - Ein Monster und ein Transfer (Niedergemäht) * Kapitel 010: Monster and a Transfer pt 2 (The Deathberry) - Ein Monster und ein Transfer Teil 2 (Die Todesbeere) * Kapitel 011: Back. (Leachbomb or Mom) - Zurück (Egelbombe oder Mama?) * Kapitel 012: The Gate of the End - Das Tor zur Hölle * Kapitel 013: BAD STANDARD - MIESER STANDARD * Kapitel 014: School Daze!!! - Chaos an der Schule!!! * Kapitel 015: Jumpin' Jack Jolted - Jumpin' Jack Jolted * Kapitel 016: Wasted but Wanted - Total fertig und obendrein gesucht Inhaltsangabe Schlechte Nachrichten! Chad ist aus seinem Krankenzimmer in der Kurosaki-Klinik spurlos verschwunden. Zudem ist Karin auch noch außergewöhnlich schlecht drauf. Ichigo konzentriert sich und ist so in der lage, die Seele des Wellensittichs, mit dem Chad sich versteckt, zu fühlen. Währenddessen wird Chad von dem Hollow Shrieker, der hinter der Seele des Jungen, die im Wellensittich eingeschlossen ist, her ist, angegriffen und muss sein Versteck verlassen. Ichigo und Rukia finden ihn, doch Chad rennt weiter. Ichigo will ihn gerade verfolgen, als die völlig fertige Karin dort auftaucht und ihm etwas mitteilen will. Rukia sagt Ichigo, er solle Karin nach Hause bringen und dann nachkommen. Während Ichigo Karin nach Hause bringt, verfolgt Rukia Chad weiter. Doch nun wird sie selbst zum Ziel des Hollows und aufgrund ihrer fehlenden Shinigami-Kräfte kann sie sich nicht wirklich wehren. Gerade als der Hollow Rukias Seele verschlingen will, schlägt Chad zu. Obwohl er ihn nicht sehen kann, hat er den Hollow mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. Als sich der Hollow in die Lüfte erhebt, reißt Chad einen Strommasten aus dem Boden und schlägt Shrieker nieder. Der Kampf geht weiter. Doch Shrieker hat kleine Helfer, die Egelbomben spucken können. Diese Egelbomben explodieren, wenn Shrieker einen bestimmten Ton von sich gibt. Endlich taucht Ichigo auf. Ichigo kämpft gegen den Hollow, doch die Bomben machen ihm schwer zu schaffen. Während des Kampfes bekommt man einen Einblick in die Vergangenheit des Hollows. Er war ein berüchtigter Serienkiller, der die Mutter des Wellensittichjungen tötete. Dies geschah auf einem Balkon und durch den Jungen stürzte der Mörder hinunter und starb. Als er als Hollow wiederkehrte, steckte er die Seele des (schon verstorbenen) kleinen Jungen in den Wellensittich und versprach ihm, er würde dessen Mutter zurückholen, wenn er eine Art Jagdspiel mit ihm spiele. Dies sollte Shriekers Spaß dienen, der überhaupt niemanden aus dem Totenreich zurückholen konnte. Daraufhin schnappt sich ichigo die Zunge des Hollows, mit der dieser die Bomben explodieren lässt. In seiner Hand hält er eine der Bomben, also würde Shrieker sich selbst mit in die Luft jagen. Dann reißt er Shriekers Zunge heraus. Nun ist Ichigo im Vorteil. Nun, wo Shrieker keine Tricks mehr anwenden kann, hat ichigo leichtes Spiel mit ihm und erledigt ihn. Da der Hollow allerdings schon als Mensch böse Taten vollbrachte, kommt er nicht zur Soul Society, sondern in die Hölle. Nachdem sich das Tor zur Hölle wieder geschlossen hat, schickt Ichigo per Konsō den Jungen namens Yūichi Shibata nach Soul Society. Karins schlechtes gefühl ist nun auch verschwunden und es geht ihr wieder besser. Am nächsten Tag steht Rukia früh auf und geht zum Urahara Shop, einem Laden für spirituellen Bedarf. Sie will ihren Einkauf dort mit sogenannten Bonuscredits bezahlen, die man für das Erledigen bestimmter Hollows bekommt (ähnlich wie Kopfgelder). Doch die bisher von Ichigo besiegten Hollows waren hauptsächlich kleine Fische. Auf Fishbone D, Hexapodas und Acidwire ist kein einziger Credit ausgesetzt. Doch da Shrieker schon zwei Shinigami auf dem Gewissen hatte, gibt es für ihn eine Belohnung von 5000 Credits. Mit ihren Einkäufen macht sich Rukia auf zur Schule. Sie hatte unter anderem für Ichigo eine Art "Ersatzseele" gekauft, damit sein Körper nicht in der Gegend herumliegt, wenn er als Shinigami kämpft. Doch Kisuke Urahara, der Eigentümer des Urahara Shops entdeckt in der Zwischenzeit, dass seine Helferin Ururu Tsumugiya Rukias Ware aus einem Karton mit minderwertiger ware genommen hat und diese "minderwertige Ware" hat nun die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper. Kon, die Mod-Soul, die in Ichigos Körper steckt, hat unglaubliche Kraft in den Beinen. Zum Beispiel tritt er ohne Mühe einen Metallzaun ein oder springt zu Ichigos Klassenzimmer hoch. Dort flirtet er mit einigen Mädchen aus Ichigos Klasse, bis Ichigo und Rukia dort auftauchen, um Kon einzufangen. Doch dieser flieht. Rukia erzählt Ichigo, dass Kon Teil eines abgebrochenen Projektes von Soul Society ist und führt ihn darin ein. Währenddessen springt Kon frei in der Stadt herum und zieht die blicke aller Bewohner Karakura Towns auf sich. Im Urahara Shop machen sich Urahara, Ururu, Jinta Hanakari und Tessai Tsukabishi auf, um Kon wieder einzusammeln. Kon ist wütend. Drei Grundschüler haben in ihm Erinnerungen an die Vernichtung aller Mod-Souls aus dem Projekt geweckt und daran, dass er ständig auf der Flucht ist. Als jedoch ein Hollow die drei Schüler angreift, tritt er diesen ohne zu zögern. Ichigo, der wenig später auftaucht und den Hollow erledigt, versteht dieses Verhalten nicht, doch Kon meint, dass er nur niemanden sterben sehen wolle, da niemand den Tod verdiene. Als Urahara und sein Team dort auftauchen, ist die Situation schon unter Kontrolle und Ichigo behält Kon für den Fall der Fälle. Am Ende werden noch 2 Steckbriefe über Orihime Inoue und Yasutora Sado gezeigt. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Mangabände